


Der Duft von Heidekraut

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Die Chroniken des 4. Zeitalters [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Rohan
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Elfwine sah sie zum ersten Mal in Meduseld. [...] Sie hatte honigblondes Haar, das bis auf ihre Hüften hinunterfiel, und trug ein schlichtes, dunkelgrünes Wollkleid, das ihre schlanke, aber zugleich wohlgerundete Gestalt auf das Schönste hervorhob. Und doch war es ihre ruhige Gelassenheit, die Elfwine ins Auge fiel.“ - Eine zarte Liebesgeschichte, gesponnen zwischen zwei jungen Menschen in den weiten Graslanden der Riddermark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Duft von Heidekraut

Elfwine sah sie zum ersten Mal in Meduseld. Es war die Zeit der Markttage in Edoras, ein großes Ereignis, zu dem Volk aus der ganzen Riddermark anreiste. Für einige Tage verwandelte sich das Grasland um die Hauptstadt in ein buntes Gewimmel voller Zelte, Stände, Wagen und vor allem Pferde. Die Waren mochten vielfältig sein, doch es waren überwiegend die Rösser aus allen Zuchten der Mark, wegen denen sogar Menschen aus Gondor zu den Markttagen reisten. Es gab Turniere, bei denen sich junge Männer und junge Pferde miteinander messen konnten, Zuchthengste wurden vorgeführt und viele der Ein- und Zweijährigen wechselten ihren Besitzer. Die Bevölkerungszahl von Edoras verdoppelte sich in dieser Zeit und viele nutzten die Gelegenheit, um beim König vorzusprechen und ihre Streitigkeiten schlichten zu lassen, sodass die Markttage zugleich als Richttage genutzt wurden. Meduseld war für jeden zugänglich und an den Abenden gab es ein großes Fest in der Goldenen Halle, wo Männer und Frauen jedweden Standes miteinander die Krüge hoben.

Auch der König und seine Familie nahmen sich von den Feierlichkeiten nicht aus. Éomer und Lothíriel, seine Gemahlin, saßen in einer Ecke der Halle und plauderten angeregt mit Éowyn, des Königs Schwester, und ihrem Sohn Elboron, die anlässlich des Marktes angereist waren, während Éodor, Elfwines jüngerer Bruder, und sein Freund Odric einigen Männern zusahen, die sich mit allerlei prahlerischen Worten im Armdrücken maßen. Elfwine saß an einem der langen Holztische und beobachtete das Spektakel, als ein plötzlicher Lärm zu seiner Rechten ihn hinüberblicken ließ. Zwei Betrunkene waren während eines Würfelspiels in lautstarken Streit geraten und zogen so die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer näheren Umgebung auf sich.

Sie hatte honigblondes Haar, das bis auf ihre Hüften hinunterfiel, und trug ein schlichtes, dunkelgrünes Wollkleid, das ihre schlanke, aber zugleich wohlgerundete Gestalt auf das Schönste hervorhob. Und doch war es ihre ruhige Gelassenheit, die Elfwine ins Auge fiel. Ohne eine hektische Bewegung trat sie auf einen der Männer zu, strich besänftigend über seinen Arm und murmelte einige leise Worte. Ihre Art erinnerte ihn an den Umgang mit einem scheuen Pferd. Der Betrunkene ließ sich rasch beruhigen und folgte ihr widerstandslos aus der Halle. Ehe sie sich umdrehte, trafen sich für einen Moment ihre Blicke. Sie sah ihn ernst an, dann neigte sie leicht den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Ohne es recht zu merken, sah Elfwine ihr nach, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Am nächsten Tag lief er mit seinem Vetter über den Markt. Elboron wollte ein Schlachtross erwerben und so gingen sie langsamen Schrittes an den Koppeln entlang und betrachteten die Pferde. Elfwine wurde erst bewusst, dass er schon den ganzen Tag nach ihr Ausschau gehalten hatte, als er ihr honigfarbenes Haar neben einem der Tiere entdeckte. Sie striegelte einen lebhaften Schimmel, während ein junger Mann, den er als den unglückseligen Würfelspieler vom gestrigen Abend wiedererkannte, zwei Braune tränkte, die ebenfalls auf der Koppel standen. Als sie sich umdrehte und ihr Blick auf ihn fiel, wurde Elfwine klar, dass er sie wie ein Tor angestarrt hatte. Hastig wandte er sich ab und spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg.

„Hübsch!“, meinte Elboron anerkennend.

„Ein schönes Tier, das mag sein, doch für ein Schlachtross zu leicht gebaut“, entgegnete Elfwine abgelenkt.

Sein Vetter schmunzelte. „Eigentlich sprach ich nicht von dem Pferd.“

Elfwine mied seinen Blick und beschleunigte seine Schritte. „Wolltest du dein Augenmerk nicht auf ein neues Pferd richten?!“, knurrte er und Elboron folgte ihm grinsend.

An diesem Abend gestand er sich ein, dass er tatsächlich nach ihr Ausschau hielt. Immer wieder ließ er seinen prüfenden Blick durch die Halle schweifen, während Éodor neben ihm die unglaubliche Geschichte eines Pferdes erzählt, das seinen Herrn so sehr geliebt hatte, dass es bereitwillig einen Teil seines Lebens abgegeben hatte, um das Leben seines Herrn, der im Sterben lag, zu verlängern und dass der Herr seit dieser Zeit gerne schnaubte, wenn ihm etwas Vergnügen bereitete oder nach hinten austrat, um seinen Ärger kundzutun.

„Woher hast du bloß immer diese Geschichten?“, fragte Elfwine gereizt.

„Von der alten Beisla“, antwortete Éodor ungerührt, „und sie schwört, dass sie wahr ist. Angeblich...“, er beugte sich verschwörerisch vor, „...hat der Mann danach auch im Liebesspiel die Vorliebe der Hengste gehabt, doch seine Frau hat sich nie darüber beschwert.“

Lachend führte Éodor seinen Bierkrug zum Mund und in diesem Augenblick entdeckte Elfwine die Gesuchte. Sie stand in einem Kreis von Menschen, die sich um ein Puppenspiel geschart hatten. Kurzentschlossen stand er auf und trat ebenfalls zu den Zuschauern.

Es war die Geschichte von Eorl dem Jungen und der Zähmung von Felaróf, die dargeboten wurde und welche die Zuschauer aufmerksam verfolgten. Auch Elfwine, obgleich er die Geschichte seit frühester Jugend auswendig hersagen konnte, wurde von der Kunstfertigkeit der Figuren und den lebensechten Bewegungen des Pferdes in seinen Bann gezogen.

Mit einem Mal geriet die Menge in Bewegung. Ein Störenfried hatte sich einer Frau genähert, was deren Gemahl allerdings missfiel. Schnell kam es zu Handgreiflichkeiten und in der folgenden Rempelei bekam die junge Unbekannte plötzlich einen Stoß, der sie gewiss zu Boden geschleudert hätte, wenn Elfwine nicht geistesgegenwärtig den Arm ausgestreckt und sie zu sich gezogen hätte. Der betörende Geruch von Heidekraut stieg ihm in die Nase und er spürte die Wärme ihres Körpers durch den weichen Stoff des Kleides. Einen Augenblick verharrten sie dicht nebeneinander, dann löste Elfwine verlegen den Griff um ihren Arm und sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Bevor einer von ihnen die Gelegenheit hatte, ein Wort zu sagen, stand bereits der junge Mann neben ihnen, der auch heute in der Koppel an ihrer Seite gewesen war.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er besorgt.

Offenbar hatte er dem Bier an diesem Abend nicht so reichlich zugesprochen wie am Tage zuvor.

„Mir ist nichts passiert“, antwortete sie beruhigend.

Der Mann betrachtete sie forschend, dann nickte er erleichtert und kehrte wieder zu seinem Platz am Tisch zurück.

Nun drehte sie sich um und blickte Elfwine an. Ihre Augen hatten eine blau-grüne Farbe und um ihren Mund spielte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.

„Ich bin Euch zu Dank verpflichtet, mein Herr“, sagte sie.

Elfwine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war selbstverständlich“, antwortete er. Die dunkle Farbe ihres Kleides hob ihre Augen hervor und er merkte, dass er seinen Blick nicht von ihr abzuwenden vermochte.

„Und doch danke ich Euch“, erwiderte sie, „ich bin Aldis, Hengests Tochter, aus Mudaslade in der Westemnet.“

Elfwine verneigte sich. „Ich bin Elfwine, Éomers Sohn“, sagte er, doch es kam ihm nur schwer über die Lippen, zu groß war die Furcht, in ihren Augen als Prahler dazustehen.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete sie hingegen lächelnd.

Aus dem Munde jeder anderen Frau hätten diese Worte kokett geklungen, doch in ihren Augen sah er keine Gefallsucht, nur eine Ernsthaftigkeit, die ihn bezauberte.

„Seid Ihr zum ersten Mal in Edoras?“, fragte er, verzweifelt bemüht, das Gespräch nicht abbrechen zu lassen.

Sie nickte. „Mein Vater kommt schon seit einigen Jahren her, um seine Pferde zu verkaufen, doch ich begleite ihn zum ersten Mal.“

In diesem Moment kam Éodor herbeigeschlendert, in der Hand zwei Bierkrüge, von denen er Elfwine einen in die Hand drückte. „Komm, Bruder, trink einen mit Elboron und mir. Du scheinst mir heute Abend allzu schwermütig zu sein.“

„Éodor“, zischte Elfwine wütend, doch sein jüngerer Bruder hatte schon mehrfach bewiesen, dass er gegenüber solcher Hinweise, die sein Stören signalisieren sollten, erstaunlich taub war, so hellhörig er auch zu anderen Gelegenheiten sein konnte. Als sein Blick auf Aldis fiel, verbeugte er sich galant.

„Éodor, Éomers Sohn und der Bruder dieses übel gelaunten Menschen“, stellte er sich vor.

„Aldis, Hengests Tochter“, entgegnete Aldis in ihrer ruhigen Art und es war ihr nicht anzumerken, ob Éodors Auftauchen sie störte. Im Gegenteil nickte sie den beiden Brüdern freundlich zu und sagte: „Ich will euch auch gar nicht länger belästigen. Mein Vetter scheint das Fest verlassen zu wollen und ich möchte ihn nicht warten lassen. Habt also nochmals Dank für Eure Hilfe, Elfwine.“

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und gesellte sich zu dem jungen Mann, der bereits auf sie gewartet zu haben schien. Éodor ergriff den Arm seines Bruders und zog ihn mit sich und bei allem Ärger über die rüde Unterbrechung seines Gespräches mit Aldis, spürte Elfwine doch eine gewisse Befriedigung darüber, dass der Mann, der so oft in ihrer Nähe anzutreffen war, ihr Vetter und nicht etwa ihr Gemahl war.

Als sich Elfwine einige Zeit später von der Gesellschaft Éodors und Elborons befreien konnte, suchte er seinen Schwager Gúthric und fand ihn schließlich nebst seiner Gemahlin Gilhild, Elfwines älterer Schwester, in der Nähe der Feuerstelle. Glücklicherweise war Gilhild in ein Gespräch vertieft, sodass er Gúthric nach Hengest aus Mudaslade fragen konnte, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schwester auf sich zu ziehen.

„Hengest aus Mudaslade?“, wiederholte Gúthric und überlegte kurz. „Hengest, Hettels Sohn, soweit ich weiß. Ich habe ihn mal als Schlichter bei einem Streitfall hier bei Hofe gesehen. Er ist Dorfvorsteher und ein geachteter Mann in der Westemnet, wie man hört.“

Elfwine bedankte sich und verschwand rasch im Getümmel, ehe sein Schwager die Gelegenheit bekam, sein Interesse an Aldis' Vater zu hinterfragen.

Nachdem er den nächsten Vormittag damit verbracht hatte, an der Seite seines Vaters dem Gericht vorzusitzen, machte er sich auf den Weg zu der Koppel, auf welcher er Aldis mit dem Schimmel gesehen hatte. Das Glück war ihm hold. Sie war tatsächlich dort und füllte die Krippe mit frischem Heu, allerdings standen nur noch die zwei Braunen in der Umzäunung, der Schimmel war verschwunden.

„Seid gegrüßt, Aldis“, sagte Elfwine und blieb am Zaun stehen.

Sie drehte sich überrascht um und versank in einem Knicks, als sie ihn erblickte, doch das Lächeln, welches sie ihm dabei schenkte, machte ihm Mut.

„Ich wollte Euch für das Verhalten meines Bruder um Verzeihung bitten“, erklärte er. Eines der Pferde reckte neugierig seinen Kopf über den Zaun, um ihn zu beschnuppern und er strich ihm abwesend über die samtige Nase.

Aldis schüttelte den Kopf. „Da gibt es wahrlich nichts zu verzeihen“, erwiderte sie freundlich.

„Nun“, Elfwine räusperte sich verlegen, „da er unser Gespräch so brüsk unterbrochen hat, dachte ich...“ Ihm fehlten die Worte und er wandte den Blick ab.

Aldis trat näher heran. „Ihr müsst Euch nicht für Euren Bruder entschuldigen, mein Herr. Ich habe deren sechs und weiß, wie flegelhaft sie manchmal sein können. Doch Éodor habe ich als sehr höflich empfunden.“

Er blickte wieder hoch und war fasziniert von dem belustigten Funkeln, welches ihre ausdrucksvollen Augen zum Strahlen brachte.

„Ich hatte ihn zuerst gar nicht als Euren Bruder erkannt“, fügte sie hinzu.

Elfwine fuhr mit der Hand durch sein dunkles Haar. „Wir sind uns nicht sehr ähnlich“, stimmte er zu, „er kommt nach unserem Vater, während ich der Familie unserer Mutter gleiche.“ Er verstummte und ließ seinen Blick über die Koppel schweifen. „Euer Vater hat also bereits ein Pferd verkauft?“, fragte er.

„Er hat bereits alle Pferde verkauft“, entgegnete Aldis und deutete auf die zwei Braunen, „der Käufer holt diese Beiden später ab.“

„So waren die Markttage für euch äußerst erfolgreich.“

„Das ist wahr“, stimmte sie zu, „Vater packt bereits unsere Sachen, damit wir morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen können.“

Diese Neuigkeit traf Elfwine unvorbereitet.

„Ihr wollt bereits abreisen?“, wiederholte er bestürzt.

Aldis nickte. „Er möchte nicht zu lange von Mudaslade fernbleiben“, erklärte sie und sah ihn dabei unverwandt an, „und Mutter und meine jüngeren Brüder werden sich freuen, wenn wir zurückkehren.“

„Und wartet dort auch ein Verlobter auf Euch?“ Er hätte sich gerne auf die Zunge gebissen, als diese Worte seinen Mund verließen und er spürte, wie das Blut heiß in seine Wangen stieg, während Aldis ihm einen unergründlichen Blick zuwarf. Peinlich berührt spielte er mit dem Ärmel seiner Tunika.

„Nein“, erklang es schließlich leise und er sah rasch hoch. Aldis erwiderte seinen Blick ernst und wiederholte: „Nein, niemand sonst wartet dort auf meine Rückkehr.“

Dann neigte sie den Kopf. „Lebt wohl, Elfwine“, sagte sie und warf ihm noch einen letzten, undeutbaren Blick zu, ehe sie sich umdrehte und schnellen Schrittes die Koppel verließ. Elfwine sah ihr nach, äußerlich unbewegt, doch sein Inneres war von Gefühlen aufgewühlt, die er noch nicht zu deuten bereit war.

Des Abends entzog er sich der fröhlichen Gesellschaft und suchte sich einen abgeschiedenen Platz, von welchem er über die weiten Graslanden der Westfold schauen konnte, die von den Gestirnen in ein silbernes Licht getaucht waren. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um honigblondes Haar, Heidekraut und grün-blaue Augen, deren ernsthafter Ausdruck ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgte.

Es gelang ihm nur mühsam, sich auf seine Pflichten zu konzentrieren und sein Vater tadelte ihn ob seiner Abgelenktheit. In einer freien Minute entwich er der Halle und lief hinunter zum Markt, doch natürlich war die Koppel leer, zu der seine verräterischen Schritte ihn führten. Es gab keinen Hinweis mehr auf die Frau, die seine Gedanken zunehmend beherrschte, und als sein Blick über den leeren Platz irrte, kamen seine Grübeleien zu einem abrupten Ende. Allzu klar stand ihm vor Augen, was nun zu tun war und entschlossen straffte er die Schultern und wandte sich von der Koppel ab. Bei einem Sattler erstand er nach einigem Feilschen Sattel und Zaum, die ihm schon Tage zuvor ins Auge gefallen waren, doch hatte er da mit dem kostbar geschmückten Geschirr, an dem allerlei Zierrat befestigt war, noch nichts anzufangen gewusst. Er verpackte seinen Erwerb in eine Wolldecke und schnürte ihn zu einem sperrigen Bündel zusammen, den er im Stall beim Sattelzeug seines Hengstes verbarg.

Als nächstes machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder. Bei einem Wettbewerb des Lanzenwerfens zu Pferde wurde er fündig. Éodor hatte gerade einen Durchgang absolviert und ließ sich mit zufriedener Miene von seinem verschwitzten Pferd gleiten.

„Zwei Handbreit von der Mitte der Scheibe“, begrüßte er seinen Bruder stolz.

Elfwine nickte anerkennend und schloss sich Éodor an, der seinen Rotschimmel herum führte, um ihn für den nächsten Durchgang warm zu halten.

„Kannst du Mutter und Vater eine Nachricht von mir überbringen?“, fragte er beiläufig.

„Eine Nachricht?“ Éodor runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Warum sollte ich ihnen eine Nachricht überbringen? Was hindert dich, sie ihnen selbst mitzuteilen?“

„Naja...“, Elfwine zögerte.

„Ja?“, hakte sein Bruder nach.

„Ich werde morgen früh aufbrechen“, erklärte Elfwine, „und du sollst ihnen sagen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen und ich bald wieder da bin.“

Éodor riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Wo willst du denn hin, dass du ihnen das nicht selber sagen kannst?“

„Bitte, Bruder!“

Plötzlich kam Éodor eine Idee und er grinste schelmisch. „Hat es etwas mit einer Frau zu tun?“

Elfwine wurde rot.

„Also ja“, stellte Éodor zufrieden fest, „und wie heißt sie?“

Elwine blieb stumm und strich mit abweisender Miene über die Mähne des Pferdes.

„Komm schon, Bruder“, bohrte Éodor, „ich verspreche auch, dass ich dein Geheimnis für mich behalten und Mutter und Vater wortgetreu deine Nachricht übermitteln werde.“

„Aldis“, murmelte Elfwine.

Éodor pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Aldis, Hengests Tochter? Die reizende junge Frau, mit der du dich vor einigen Tagen unterhalten hast?“

„Ja.“

Éodor musterte seinen älteren Bruder aufmerksam. „Dich hat es ganz schön erwischt, was? Nun, meinen Segen hast du. Versuche dein Glück, ich werde dir den Rücken decken.“

„Danke, Éodor“, sagte Elfwine erleichtert und legte seinem Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter.

Éodor wehrte ab. „Wie könnte ich mich einem solch romantischen Ansinnen verweigern?“, fragte er grinsend. „Wünsche mir lieber Glück für den nächsten Durchgang, ich habe eine Wette gegen Odric zu verlieren.“

Mit diesen Worten schwang er sich erneut in den Sattel und wendete sein Pferd. Elfwine tätschelte dem Rotschimmel aufmunternd den Hals und nickte Éodor zu.

„Viel Glück also“, sagte er lächelnd und reichte seinem Bruder die Lanze.

Éodor wog sie prüfend in der Hand. „Ich bin zuversichtlich“, meinte er und fügte augenzwinkernd hinzu: „Nicht nur, was meinen Sieg betrifft.“

An diesem Abend zog sich Elfwine früh in seine Kammer zurück. Falls seine Eltern sich über sein Verhalten wunderten, so verloren sie kein Wort darüber und Éodor verwickelte Elboron in ein Gespräch, ehe dieser nachfragen konnte.

Als die erste Dämmerung den Himmel im Osten erhellte, erhob sich Elfwine von seinem Bett, schlüpfte in seine Kleidung und verließ mit einem kleinen Bündel sein Gemach. Die große Halle lag in tiefer Stille und nur die glühende Asche in der Feuerstelle verbreitete ein wenig Licht. Trotzdem war Elfwine bemüht, so wenig Laut wie möglich von sich zu geben, als er zu einer kleinen Nebentür schlich und ungesehen von den Wachen am Hauptportal zum Stall hinüber eilte.

Feuermond, sein fuchsroter Hengst, schnaubte unwillig, als er ihm den Sattel auf den Rücken legte, doch eine Handvoll Hafer versöhnte ihn mit der ungewöhnlichen Tageszeit. Elfwine kraulte liebevoll den sichelförmigen Fleck auf seiner Stirn, dem das Pferd seinen Namen verdankte, dann schnürte er die zwei Bündel hinter dem Sattel fest und ging zu einer anderen Box. In ihr stand eine sandfarbene Stute, deren Mähne und Schweif von nachtschwarzer Farbe waren. Sie trug den Namen Sternenfell und stammte aus der Zucht seines Vaters. Zutraulich rieb sie ihren edel geformten Kopf an Elfwines Schulter, während dieser einen Strick an ihrem Halfter befestigte und sie mit Feuermond aus dem Stall geleitete. Dort saß er auf und lenkte Feuermond die Straße hinab, während er Sternenfell am Strick mit sich führte. Die Wachen am Tor ließen ihn ohne ein Wort passieren und als er auch den Markt hinter sich gelassen hatte, trieb er sein Pferd zu einer schnelleren Gangart an. Sternenfell hielt mühelos mit dem Hengst Schritt, während sie am Schneeborn entlang nach Osten ritten.

Mudaslade lag an der Mündung des Schneeborn in die Entflut. Elfwine sah die Siedlung gegen Abend vor sich auftauchen, doch er wollte nicht zu solch später Stunde an die Tür von Aldis' Vater klopfen, sodass er sein Nachtlager am Saum des Waldes aufschlug, den er zuvor durchquert hatte. Er tränkte die Pferde und ließ sie dann grasen, während er selbst an einen Baum gelehnt zu den Lichtern von Mudaslade hinüber sah. Seine Gedanken kamen in dieser Nacht nicht zur Ruhe und immer wieder malte er sich aus, was der nächste Tag wohl mit sich bringen würde. Die Aussicht, Aldis wiederzusehen, versetzte ihn in Aufregung, doch zugleich war er angespannt, ob sein unerwarteter Besuch auch sie mit Freude erfüllen würde.

Als es hell wurde, raffte er sich auf und ging zu Sternenfell hinüber. Mit großer Sorgfalt striegelte er ihr helles Fell und kämmte auch Mähne und Schweif, bis die dunklen Strähnen seidig glänzten. Dann packte er Sattel und Trense aus, die er auf dem Markt in Edoras erworben hatte, und zäumte die Stute auf. Die kleinen Glöckchen, mit denen das Geschirr verziert war, klingelten hell, wenn Sternenfell sich bewegte, und die silbernen Stickereien schimmerten im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne.

Nachdem er die Stute solcherart herausgeputzt hatte, widmete sich Elfwine seiner eigenen Erscheinung. Er nahm ein schnelles Bad im eisigen Wasser des Schneeborn und streifte sich dann ein frisches Hemd über, sowie eine dunkelgrüne, mit goldenen Fäden verbrämte Tunika. Feuermond hingegen wurde nur oberflächlich gebürstet, bevor Elfwine ihn sattelte und aufsaß. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, rang seine Nervosität nieder und trieb die beiden Pferde dann zu einem schnellen Trab an, der die Glocken an Sternenfells Sattelzeug munter erklingen ließ.

Die Menschen auf den Feldern und Weiden hoben neugierig die Köpfe, als er vorbeiritt und Elfwine ahnte, dass das Staunen in ihren Augen weniger ihm, als vielmehr den beiden herrlichen Pferden galt und deren Herkunft den Menschen wiederum Auskunft über den dunkelhaarigen Reiter gaben, der in eiligem Tempo Mudaslade zustrebte. Kaum hatte er die ersten Häuser erreicht, als eine Schar Kinder aus einer Seitengasse hervorstob und ihn ob seiner Nachfrage bereitwillig zum Haus des Dorfvorstehers führte. Er vertraute die beiden Pferde zweien der Kinder an, einem Knaben und einem Mädchen, die ob dieser wichtigen Aufgabe mit stolzer Miene zu ihren Kameraden hinüber sahen, und schritt dann mit entschlossenem Schritt über den Hof, der von Stallgebäuden und Scheunen eingerahmt wurde, zum Wohnhaus hinüber. Ehe er jedoch die Tür erreicht hatte, öffnete sie sich bereits und ein breitschultriger Mann trat heraus. Er hatte einen blonden Vollbart und seine Augen, die Elfwine streng musterten, waren von blaugrüner Farbe, sodass er vermutete, in diesem Manne Aldis' Vater vor sich zu haben.

Elfwine verbeugte sich höflich. „Ich grüße Euch. Seid Ihr Hengest, Hettels Sohn?“

„Der bin ich. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“

„Mein Name ist Elfwine, Éomers Sohn“, antwortete Elfwine.

Die Augen des Dorfvorstehers weiteten sich verblüfft und aus dem Inneren des Hauses erklang ein leiser Aufschrei. Im nächsten Moment stand Aldis neben ihren Vater und blickte ihn fassungslos an.

Elfwine lächelte ihr leicht zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an Hengest: „Ich möchte Euch um ein Gespräch bitten, Eure Tochter betreffend.“

Hengests Blick wanderte entgeistert zwischen Elfwine und seiner Tochter hin und her, während Aldis völlig erstarrt neben ihm stand und Elfwine aus großen Augen ansah. Ihre Miene drückte eine solche Verwirrung aus, dass ihn sein Mut zu verlassen drohte, doch ehe er noch ein Wort hinzufügen konnte, hatte Hengest seine Fassung wiedergefunden.

„Kommt herein, Elfwine, und verzeiht meine barschen Worte, ich hatte keine Ahnung, mit wem ich es zu tun habe.“

Mit diesen Worten trat er von der Tür zurück und Elfwine folgte der einladenden Geste und betrat das Haus. Dabei kam er dicht an Aldis vorbei, die sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte, und ihr süßer Duft brachte ihn derart durcheinander, dass ihm jegliche Worte fehlten, als Hengest ihn nun erwartungsvoll ansah. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, sah er sich in dem großen Raum um. Er wurde von einem Holztisch aus dunklen Eichenbrettern beherrscht, auf dem einige Lederriemen lagen. Das Werkzeug daneben wies darauf hin, dass er Hengest beim Arbeiten unterbrochen hatte. Neben dem großen Kamin stand ein Spinnrad, von dem in diesem Moment eine Frau aufstand. Ihr üppiges, honigblondes Haar legte den Schluss nahe, dass es sich um Hengests Frau und Aldis Mutter handelte. Sie knickste, als sie seiner ansichtig wurde.

„Seid gegrüßt, Elfwine, Éomers Sohn“, sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, dann beugte sie sich zu zwei kleinen Jungen hinunter, die vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden saßen und mit einem zottigen Hund gespielt hatten. Sie scheuchte sie samt dem Hund liebevoll aus dem Raum, ehe auch sie hinausging.

„Soll ich auch gehen?“, fragte Aldis zaghaft, die ihre Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben schien.

Ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Da dieser junge Mann wohl über dich reden möchte, halte ich es für angemessen, dass du hier bleibst und dir ebenso anhört, was er zu sagen hat wie ich“, erwiderte er und Elfwine glaubte, ein kleines Lachen in dieser Rede mitschwingen zu hören.

Aldis strich nervös ihren graublauen Rock glatt und nickte.

Hengest wandte sich Elfwine zu und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Nun sprecht und nennt mir Euer Begehr, mein Herr“, forderte er ihn höflich auf.

Elfwine räusperte sich verlegen. Alle sorgfältig zurechtgelegten Worte entglitten ihm zunehmend und seine Kehle fühlte sich ausgetrocknet an. Er sah zu Aldis hinüber, die ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwandte, und in ihren Augen erkannte er einen Glanz, der ihm seine Entschlossenheit wieder entdecken ließ.

„Ich habe Eure Tochter in Edoras kennengelernt“, begann er, „und ich muss gestehen, dass sie mich verzaubert hat.“ Aldis errötete ob dieser Worte und Elfwine lächelte ihr zu. „Und deswegen bitte ich Euch, Hengest, Hettels Sohn, um ihre Hand, damit sie meine Gemahlin werde und dereinst an meiner Seite Königin von Rohan.“

Seine Anspannung ließ ein wenig nach, als er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, doch unter Hengests strengem Blick senkte er beklommen den Kopf. Das belustigte Funkeln in den Augen des Mannes entging ihm.

„Ihr begehrt also meine Tochter zur Frau?“, versicherte er sich.

„Ja, mein Herr“, antwortete Elfwine fest.

„Nun, ich fürchte, ich kann Euch nicht die Antwort geben, die Ihr zu hören wünscht“, sagte Hengest bedauernd, doch als Elfwine entsetzt hoch sah, schmunzelte er und fuhr fort: „Aber warum fragt Ihr nicht Aldis, ob sie Euch auf Eure Frage antworten möchte?“

Elfwine wandte sich um und suchte Aldis Blick. „Aldis? Möchtest du mein Frau werden?“, fragte er sanft.

Sie sah ihn unverwandt an und das Leuchten in ihren Augen ließ ihr ganzes Gesicht erstrahlen. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und strich vorsichtig über seine Wange.

„Ja“, hauchte sie, „von ganzem Herzen ja!“

Elfwine spürte, wie Erleichterung und unsägliche Freude ihn durchströmte. Mit einem glücklichen Lachen zog er Aldis in seine Arme und küsste sie hingebungsvoll.

„Dann soll es so sein“, flüsterte er atemlos.

Aldis sah strahlend zu ihm auf und er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie zärtlich. „Komm mit hinaus“, sagte er, „damit ich dir deine Brautgabe vorstellen kann.“

Er führte sie auf den Hof und als Aldis der beiden edlen Pferde ansichtig wurde, schlug sie sprachlos eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Die helle Stute ist die Deinige“, erklärte Elfwine lächelnd, „sie hört auf den Namen Sternenfell.“

Aldis schüttelte staunend den Kopf. „Sie ist... wunderschön“, murmelte sie.

Sternenfell schien zu merken, dass man sie bewunderte, denn sie stellte die Ohren auf und tänzelte, sodass der klare Klang der silbernen Glöckchen die Luft erfüllte.

„Ein herrliches Tier“, sagte Hengest beeindruckt, der ihnen nachgekommen war.

Aldis trat zu der Stute und streichelte ihr glänzendes Fell.

„Darf ich dir hinauf helfen?“, fragte Elfwine galant und sie nickte begeistert.

Als sie im Sattel saß, ließ sie die Stute eine kleine Runde im Schritt gehen, doch schnell hatten sich Pferd und Reiterin aufeinander abgestimmt und Aldis lachte fröhlich auf und rief Elfwine zu: „Folge mir, wenn du es vermagst!“

Dann verließ sie im schnellen Trab den Hof. Nach ihrer sonstigen Ernsthaftigkeit entzückte Elfwine nun dieser kindliche Übermut, mit dem sie ihr Geschenk in Besitz nahm. Rasch ging er zu Feuermond hinüber und schwang sich in den Sattel, um ihr nachzureiten.

Sternenfell war ein ungemein leichtfüßiges Tier. Sobald Aldis die Häuser von Mudaslade hinter sich gelassen hatte, trieb sie ihr Pferd zu einem schnellen Galopp an und Feuermond musste weit ausholen, um mit der flinken Stute mitzuhalten.

Aldis hatte den eleganten Sitz einer geübten Reiterin. Bei den Rohirrim lernten die meisten Kinder Laufen und Reiten zur gleichen Zeit, da wurde auch unter Knaben und Mädchen keinerlei Unterschied gemacht. Ihr langes blondes Haar flog im Wind und als sie sich lachend umdrehte, um zu sehen, ob Elfwine ihr nachkam, fühlte dieser, wie sein Herz überschäumte vor Glück. Er jagte ihr nach und so tobten sie über die Graslande, wie nur Kinder oder Verliebte es zu tun vermögen.

Schließlich parierte Aldis Sternenfell durch und Elfwine kam neben ihr zum Stehen. Sie tauschten ein kleines Lächeln, dann sah Aldis wieder nach vorne über die Ebene, die zwei Flüsse und das Dorf.

„Ist es wirklich wahr?“, fragte sie versonnen.

Elfwine beugte sich vor und ergriff ihre Hand. Er führte sie zum Mund und küsste bedächtig jeden einzelnen Finger, ehe er sie auf seine Brust legte, sodass Aldis den schnellen Schlag seines Herzens spüren konnte.

„Fühlst du, wie wirklich es ist?“, fragte er leise.

Aldis nickte und lächelte ihm zu.

„Ich sollte Nachricht an meinen Bruder schicken“, überlegte Elfwine laut, „damit er Mutter und Vater benachrichtigen kann. Und sobald du möchtest, werden wir nach Edoras aufbrechen.“

Aldis lachte fröhlich. „Vater wird ärgerlich sein, dass er schon wieder in die Hauptstadt reisen muss.“

Elfwine schmunzelte. Er mochte Hengest und verstand nun, warum er ein weithin geachteter Mann war.

„Lass und zurückreiten“, schlug Aldis vor und griff wieder nach ihren Zügeln.

Sie trabten nebeneinander dem Dorf entgegen. Die Nachricht von Aldis' Verlobung hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer in Mudaslade verbreitet und die Menschen traten aus den Häusern, um den Königssohn zu betrachten und der Tochter ihres Dorfvorstehers ihre Glückwünsche auszusprechen. Auch Aldis' Vetter, den Elfwine schon in Edoras gesehen hatte, bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihnen.

„Ich gratuliere dir, Base“, sagte er grinsend, „und ich verspreche auch, bei eurer Hochzeit keine Würfelspiele anzufangen.“ Dann nickte er Elfwine beifällig zu. „Ihr seid ein glücklicher Mann.“

Schließlich erreichten sie Hengests Hof und als sie ihre Pferde vor dem Haus durchparierten und abstiegen, öffnete sich die Tür und sechs Jungen unterschiedlichen Alters stürmten heraus. Sie umringten Aldis und Elfwine trat einen Schritt zurück, um das wilde Treiben aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten.

„Stimmt es, dass du weg gehst, Aldis?“, fragte der Jüngste mit dünnem Stimmchen und griff nach der Hand seiner älteren Schwester. Er schien gerade fünf Jahre alt zu sein.

Einer seiner älteren Brüder, Elfwine schätzte ihn auf etwa dreizehn Jahre, war praktischer veranlagt.

„Gehört das Pferd jetzt wirklich dir?“, wollte er aufgeregt wissen und trat zu Sternenfell, die ob des Stimmengewirrs nervös tänzelte. „Darf ich sie mal reiten?“

„Ich auch!“, riefen zwei der anderen Jungen im Chor.

Aldis seufzte ergeben. „Aber nur langsam und hier auf dem Hof. Und seid nicht so laut!“, wies sie mit strenger Stimme an und die drei Jungen nickten gehorsam und führten die Stute behutsam von der Gruppe weg. Bald war der Erste aufgesessen und trabte stolz über den Hof.

Der älteste Bruder stand mit verschränkten Armen einige Schritte von Aldis entfernt und beobachtete das Verhalten seiner Geschwister und auch Elfwine mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er hatte die schlaksige Gestalt des Heranwachsenden, doch war bereits zu erahnen, dass er einmal die kräftige Statur seines Vaters haben würde. Elfwine trat neben ihn.

„Ihr seid Herwig, nicht wahr?“, fragte er höflich, und der junge Mann gab seine abwehrende Haltung und sah den Sohn des Königs überrascht an.

„Der bin ich. Es ist mir eine Ehre, mein Herr“, sagte er und verbeugte sich ein wenig linkisch.

Elfwine lächelte. „Ich hoffe, ich werde Euch einmal bei Hofe sehen, Herwig. Ihr könntet bei unserem Waffenmeister in die Lehre gehen und Euch mit anderen Burschen in der Kampfkunst üben.“

Herwigs Augen weiteten sich aufgeregt. „Das wäre wunderbar“, stieß er hervor, dann besann er sich wieder auf das höfische Benehmen, welches ihm seine Mutter beigebracht hatte und verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal. „Habt vielen Dank, mein Herr. Darf ich mich vielleicht Eures Pferdes annehmen?“

Elfwine reichte ihm dankend Feuermonds Zügel und Herwig führte das Pferd zum Stall hinüber.

Aldis stand immer noch neben ihren beiden jüngsten Brüdern.

„Wir könnten zu Mutter gehen und sie überreden, dass du nicht gehen musst. Auf uns hört sie bestimmt...“, sagte der eine gerade mit eifriger Stimme.

„Aber ich möchte gehen“, unterbrach Aldis ihn sanft.

„Du möchtest gehen?“, fragte ihr Bruder entsetzt. „Wirklich?“

„Ja“, antwortete seine Schwester und sah rasch zu Elfwine hinüber, „wirklich!“

„Hast du uns denn nicht mehr lieb?“ Dem Jüngsten standen die Tränen in den Augen und ängstlich klammerte er sich an Aldis' Hand.

Aldis beugte sich herab und nahm die Beiden liebevoll in den Arm. „Natürlich habe ich euch noch lieb. Aber ich liebe auch Elfwine und deswegen werde ich mit ihm gehen, um seine Frau zu werden.“

„Und was ist mit uns?“, fragte der Kleine und schniefte.

„Ihr seid schon groß und werdet jetzt ohne eure ältere Schwester auskommen.“ Aldis zerzauste ihm den blonden Schopf. „Und so weit ist Edoras auch gar nicht entfernt. Ich werde euch besuchen kommen und wenn ihr ein wenig älter seid, wird Vater euch zu den Markttagen mitnehmen und dann werden wir uns wiedersehen.“

„Und du hast uns trotzdem noch lieb?“, versicherte sich ihr anderer Bruder noch einmal.

„Ja“, versprach Aldis, „und daran wird sich auch niemals etwas ändern, hört ihr?“

Die Beiden nickten und Aldis richtete sich auf.

„Dann los, geht zu den anderen und sagt Huneric, er soll euch auch einmal aufsitzen lassen“, ermunterte sie die Kleinen. Ob dieses Angebots war schnell aller Kummer vergessen und die Beiden rannten eifrig zu ihren Brüdern hinüber.

Elfwine trat lautlos an Aldis' Seite. „Und deswegen habe ich dich erwählt, meine Königin zu sein“, sagte er leise und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, „weil du für jeden die richtigen Worte findest.“

Aldis sah ihn erstaunt an, dann schloss sie die Lücke zwischen ihnen und schmiegte sich an seine Brust.

„Ich liebe dich, Elfwine“, flüsterte sie und er kam ihr entgegen, berührte mit seinen Lippen leicht ihre Augenlieder, ihre Nasenspitze und vereinte endlich ihre Münder in einem langen und zärtlichen Kuss.

„Und ich liebe dich, Aldis“, murmelte er in ihr Haar, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, und er atmete tief den Duft von Heidekraut ein, der ihn von nun an immer an seine Gemahlin erinnern würde.

 

 

°°°Ende°°°

 


End file.
